Late Night Swims
by Destiel3399
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas take a break from the case they're on and go swimming in a motel pool.


"Sammy check it out, this place has a pool!"

"Dean we don't have time for crappy motel pools. Besides we don't have swim suits." Sam said this with his nose buried deep into his computer. They had came to Dodge City Kansas for a case involving 24 deaths over the past 12 years, all of which where kids under the age of 13. Dean replied to Sam's comment by holding up two pairs of swim trunks.

"Got em' for a steal at the gas station down the road." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine but only for a little bit, we still have a lot to do.

They walked down the hallway a bit until they found a door reading "Pool". As Dean opened the door the familiar sound of wings ruffled around them.

"Hello Sam, Dean."

"Jeez Cas how many times do I gotta tell you about sneaking up on us like that." Dean said. Cas just looked at them with a puzzled look on his face.

"I-I don't understand. Why are you both half naked?" he asked. Sam looked at Dean with a look meaning he wasn't going to be the one explaining this to the angel.

"Well Sam and I where just about to go swimming." The angel just tilted his head. Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and drug him into the pool room.

"Here I'll show you." Dean said as he stepped into the cool water. He started to float on his back, closing his and eyes and taking a deep breath. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had been in a pool. All was calm and peaceful. Until Sam decided to have some fun.

"Cas, watch this." Sam said as he stepped back a few feet. Dean opened his eyes but it was too late, Sam did a canon ball right next to Dean sending a huge wave into him. Dean returned to the surface coughing and sputtering.

"Dude, really?" Sam just laughed. The brothers started splashing each other and wrestling. Cas just stood by the edge of pool watching the Winchesters smile and laugh. Cas had never seen them both this happy.

"Cas c'mon in!" Dean said while giving a little splash of water to the angel. Cas just stood there.

"I don't know how to swim. A-and I don't have a suit." the angel started to slowly back away from the water's edge while he said this giving the two brothers an idea.

"Oh that's fine we can teach you." Sam said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Yeah and you don't need a suit, just take off the shoes and jump in!" Dean added. Cas couldn't say no to Dean he could trust him right? They did share a profound bond after all. So Cas did as he was told and took off the shoes. He went over the the stairs leading into the pool.

"Come on just take it slow." Dean said helping Cas down the stairs. Cas was so busy worrying about stepping into the pool that he didn't even realize Sam had vanished from the pool. He was now standing behind Castiel with a full bucket of water ready to pour. But, Cas being an Angel of the Lord knew all about the Winchester's little plan. So just as Sam was about to dump the water on Castiel he jumped out of the way to have Sam dump all the water on Dean instead.

"Castiel you lying mother-"

"What did you expect Dean? I am an Angel of the Lord after all." Cas said with a smug look on his face. He dived underwater and went invisible. Dean and Sam both tried to get out of the water but it was too late, Cas grabbed Dean's ankles and pulled him underwater.

"Peace out ya'll." Sam said running out of the pool and back to the motel room.

When Cas finally let Dean back up to the surface of the water they both saw Sam was gone.

"Well I guess it's just you and me now huh buddy?" Dean said turning around to Cas was gone

"Never mind I guess it's just-" Dean was interrupted by a spray of water hitting him square in the face. When he could finally see again he saw Castiel standing on the edge of pool holding two water guns.

"Oh it's on angel boy!" They spent the next two hours hunting each other down with water guns and sometimes having wrestling matches too. This probably would have gone on all night if it weren't for Sam. He came down and told them that the pool would be closing in five minutes and that they had to get out.

Dean was sad it was ending. He never got to have time with his angel aside from hunting.

 _Wait, did I just think of Cas as MY angel?_ No he didn't, they where just friends, nothing more than that. Never have been, never will be.

"Don't be too sure about that Dean."

"Huh w-what, Cas what did you say?"

"Nothing Dean."


End file.
